roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Greyrock Asylum
Greyrock Asylum With Deadwater destroyed, and both Malus Navis and Paradise Tower struggling to cope under the strain, Mayor Theodore and Patrick Lateman unveiled their secret project: Greyrock. The facility lies several dozen kilometers to the north-west of WayHaven. A state of the art penitentiary for containing the city's worst, built into the heart of a mountain. The facility is almost impervious to outside attack due to its natural defences, making a repeat of the tragedy of Deadwater impossible. Greyrock is staffed predominantly by D-C rank guards armed with shock batons and rifles. CCTV covers the majority of the building. Deadwater's tradition of torturing inmates has supposedly not yet infected the facility, but neither are the staff benevolent caretakers. The majority of prisoners are not subjected to quirk-suppressing technology, due to the sheer expense of using and repairing said equipment. The facility, instead, relies on its extensive security. There is one safe path down the mountain: with three manned checkpoints each a third along the way. Escaping the facility is no mean feat, but that does not mean it cannot be done. Staff & Inmates Staff Epimetheus (Warden) General Holdings Smokey Static Jupiter Pandora Black Rabbit Doting Baron Poor Company Redd Sledgehammer General Holdings Holdings for criminals with reasonably weak quirks, or those less prone to extreme violence. The vast majority of inmates are held here. Regular guard supervision, 24/7 CCTV of all areas except individual cells and showers. Prisoners here shower communally, take visitors, are allowed in the courtyard and gym during down-time. Additionally, inmates are assigned menial labor: shoemaking, sign making, kitchen duty, et cetera. Guards regularly monitor inmates: be it in person or via CCTV. Initial response will always be to break up fight + re-contain, but they will not hesitate to shoot to kill if circumstance dictates it. If an exemplary hero makes a strong case, and takes full responsibility, the sidekick program is available. This is entirely for the purpose of rehabilitating the criminal, though a considerable number of cases will increase chance of parole exponentially. Pandora The bottom floor of the prison, built deep into the rock of the mountain. Pandora, as its namesake suggests, exists only to contain the most dangerous and powerful Supervillains. The section of the prison with by far the highest security, Pandora is a single, straight corridor: lined with cells specifically designed to contain the inmate's exact quirk. The only exit is the elevator at the end of the corridor, leading up to the rest of the asylum. Next to the elevator, the corridor branches off into the showers & gym. Food is delivered thrice a day: villains eat alone in their cells. 7am, 1pm, 8pm. Lights out at 11pm. Villains shower daily, individually, and are not monitored by guards during this time. The order for showering is randomized each day. Villains use the gym up to three times a week each, in up-to three hour sessions. A maximum of three prisoners are allowed in the gym at a time. Guards monitor from behind bulletproof glass, closing the shutter behind inmates while they use the equipment. The gym chamber will be flooded with knockout gas at any sign of misbehavior. Villains may request personal items for their cells, as they are serving life sentences. Books, dvd players and hobby kits are the most popular requests. Guards may also pass on gifts from outside, once they have been thoroughly examined. These prisoners only accept visitors to their cells, and visitors must make an application beforehand. Whether the villain will receive these gifts is another matter altogether, however. Sidekick program from here is only possible with supervision from top-class heroes, and even then, the backlash and stigma from such a moronic risk means that this should only be employed in S-class catastrophes. If you want to reform these people, go down and talk to them. Category:World Category:WayHaven